<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move you to the beat by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266944">Move you to the beat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clubbing, DANCER!YUURI, Doctor!Victor, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The low bass of the music made Yuuri move, the melody flowing through his body as his hips swayed, breaths deep and heavy. He had been on the dance floor for hours, heart beating in time with the music. He was light headed, partly from the alcohol, partly from the sensation of the one pressing close behind him. Yuuri was warm, sweat making the hairs on his forehead and neck curl. The breaths of his dance partner made the skin on his neck prickle, and Yuuri leaned back, showing the skin of his exposed throat, drawing Victor in. Lips pressed against his pulse point, and Yuuri’s eyes fell closed, hands coming up to tangle in silver hair as he rocked both of them in time with the music. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>174</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move you to the beat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dummythiccbismuth/gifts">dummythiccbismuth</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Hael.<br/>This is a continuation of a Doctor/Dancer AU for which you can find the first part by following this <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue/status/1217362304045649920?s=20">twitter post</a>, but can be read as a stand alone PWP. Dancer!Yuuri met Doctor!Victor in the emergency room after Yuuri had hurt his ankle performing, and Victor treated him. </p><p>I hope you'll enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The low bass of the music made Yuuri move, the melody flowing through his body as his hips swayed, breaths deep and heavy. He had been on the dance floor for hours, heart beating in time with the music. He was light headed, partly from the alcohol, partly from the sensation of the one pressing close behind him. Yuuri was warm, sweat making the hairs on his forehead and neck curl. The breaths of his dance partner made the skin on his neck prickle, and Yuuri leaned back, showing the skin of his exposed throat, drawing Victor in. Lips pressed against his pulse point, and Yuuri’s eyes fell closed, hands coming up to tangle in silver hair as he rocked both of them in time with the music. </p><p>Victor’s grip on his waist was tight, following each and every move Yuuri made. Yuuri’s heart raced, his ass pressing firmer into Victor’s groin, smirking at the hardness he felt there. It was becoming impossible to ignore, to refrain from indulging in. Yuuri loved to tease him, and with Victor so pliant in his grasp, Yuuri found it hard to hold back at all. </p><p>The dance company had come out to celebrate wrapping up a successful show, and Phichit and Sara had made Yuuri indulge in a few too many shots in the VIP room, the buzz following making it impossible for Yuuri no not to send several texts to his boyfriend, prompting him to come dance with him. Victor had been working the evening shift, but Yuuri soon found him by his side, eyes wide and hands greedy. Yuuri loved him. </p><p>“Dance with me,” Yuuri had demanded when Victor found him on the dance floor, just like he had asked before they got together. Victor fell into it easily, griping Yuuri tight as they moved. The alcohol had burned out with the dancing, several hours now since Yuuri had arrived. “Don’t look away.”</p><p>“Like I could ever,” Victor said with a smile, following Yuuri’s lead as they grinded together. “You look marvelous, Yuuri.”</p><p>They had continued to move together, and slowly they had teased each other to this state, Victor's fingers dipping underneath Yuuri’s waistband every now and then as Yuuri pushed back, sending wonderful sparks of pleasure through Yuuri’s body. He licked his lips, and turned, slotting their legs together to grind. Victor gasped, eyes dark as he gripped Yuuri hard enough to bruise. “Yuuri,” he moaned, something Yuuri saw more than heard, and Yuuri rolled his hips again, desperate to bring even more from Victor’s lips. Victor moaned again, and it was impossible to resist claiming his mouth. Yuuri leaned forward, but stopped just before their lips met, feeling Victor's breath tremble against his own. Oh how Yuuri loved to tease him, wind him up until he broke, lifting Yuuri to throw him onto the bed. They didn’t have a bed here, and Yuuri wasn’t sure what they would do about the growing need between them, but it was all too delicious to stop. </p><p>He looked up, catching Victor’s gaze as he leaned even closer, ghosting his lips over Victor’s, just a tease of a touch, before pulling back. Victor chased him, and Yuuri smirked, going in to kiss Victor’s upper lip once, before pulling back. Victor held him so tight now, hips continuing to move together. Yuuri kissed Victor’s lower lip, and then finally, pressed forward to kiss him properly. </p><p>He felt Victor moan against his mouth, the kiss turning open mouthed and wet in an instant. God Yuuri was so hard, and had been for so long now. He needed relief, he needed to feel Victor's hands on him, to make them both come. He broke away from the kiss, and then leaned in close to Victor’s ear, sucking his earlobe into his mouth before he spoke.</p><p>“Come with me,” Yuuri said, and Victor did, fingers laced together as they moved away from the dance floor. He took the stairs to the right, and soon found the door to the VIP room Phichit had rented for the night, pulling Victor inside. The room was thankfully empty, and Yuuri let the door fall shut, locking it behind him. </p><p>Victor was in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, something he would never wear if he had been planning to go to the club. No, he had come straight from work, rushing to get here after all the suggestive messages Yuuri had sent him. It made Yuuri feel powerful, to know Victor would go out of his way to see Yuuri, even if it broke his usual routines. Victor also looked soft like this, like the Victor Yuuri knew and loved, the Victor that sang when he made tea in the mornings, and that had freckles break out over his nose during the summer, the Victor who spoiled both of their dogs. He also looked like a man in need, his erection pressing hard against his trousers, hair disheveled and eyes dark. </p><p>“You look delicious,” Victor said breathlessly, and Yuuri leaned back against the door and licked his lips, before he strode forward, hips swaying. He saw Victor’s eyes trail down his body, and Yuuri felt his anticipation grow, heat surging through his body as Victor's hands found his body again. Yuuri pushed them back as they kissed, and soon Victor sat down on the plush sofa Yuuri guided him too, Yuuri crawling into his lap. He kissed demandingly, rolling his hips down into Victor's groin. Both of them moaned, and Yuuri loved to finally be able to hear it. </p><p>“Yuuri, shit- can I touch you?” Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded, continuing to kiss him as Victor’s hands found their way to the fastening of Yuuri’s pants. Yuuri sighed in relief as his cock was brought out of its confinement, and he bit down on Victor’s lip, before his head tipped back as Victor wrapped a hand around him. </p><p>“Touch us both,” Yuuri gasped, looking back down at Victor and at the hand slowly stroking him. “Please Vitya.”</p><p>“Anything for you darling,” Victor said, a whine leaving Yuuri’s lips at the words. Victor opened his jeans, and Yuuri helped pull his cock free, holding back from the impulse to slide out of Victor’s lap to take it into his mouth. Later, he could do it later, in their bed, after he had ridden another orgasm out of Victor. For now, he wanted to feel them together. Victor wrapped a hand around them both, and Yuuri moaned, fingers tangling in the short strands on the nape of Victor's neck. “Fuck Yuuri, fuck you feel so good.”</p><p>“Vityaaa,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor kissed him roughly, tongues sliding together as he moved his hand up and down their cocks. Yuuri brought one of his hands down to wrap around Victor’s hand, and together they worked them over their erections, pleasure building and building. Yuuri wasn’t going to last. They had been teasing each other for far too long, and Victor didn’t seem to be able to hold back either. “So good, so good,” Yuuri panted, feeling his thighs tremble.</p><p>“I want you to come,” Victor gasped, cheeks flushed. “Hnnng, can you do that detka? Mmh- Can you come for me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yuuri agreed, rocking his hips up into their fists. “Yes, yes Vityaaa.”</p><p>“Yuuuri,” Victor moaned, and then he was falling over the edge, trembling as he came over both of their cocks. Yuuri moaned, the slick sensation making him fall over too, continuing to buck into their fists until he was fully spent. He leaned forward to rest his head in the crook of Victor's neck, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>“Wow, you drive me crazy,” Victor breathed, kissing Yuuri’s forehead tenderly. “You’re magic.”</p><p>“You’re lovely,” Yuuri said, placing a soft kiss on Victor’s throat before he straightened. They were both wearing goofy grins, and Yuuri leaned down to kiss him, so very happy. Soon they would have to get up and try to clean themselves, before going home, to Victor’s probably. Yuuri couldn’t think of a better way to end the night. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>